Still here (Ch1)
by pepsilover20
Summary: One shots of AJ and Paige. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review. Paige and AJ one shots, just weird randomness. x

AJ was in her hotel room alone. She wasn't bored. she was watching 'Texas chainsaw massacre' the movie that was made in 2003, plus she had a chocolate bar and flavored water at her disposal. She had two weeks off after the TLC pay-per-view so she decided to stay in New York city. It was a peaceful night for her, because everyone else went clubbing or to go theater hopping.

she was happy. She had the Divas title for the fifth time, and she just decided to stay single since her divorce from CM Punk didn't end so well. and even with that, she had told herself to move on and focus on her career. But right now something is missing. And that's her other best friend, Paige.

She grabs her iphone and texts Page but the anti-diva beats her to it. 'Hey AJ, are you busy?". AJ texts back. 'No. Why?'.

'Can I hangout with you? I'm bored :p'

AJ smiled. "Come on over".

Within five minutes later Paige knocked on the door. "Housekeeping". She says.

AJ gets up from the bed and lets Paige in. "Hey!". AJ smiled.

"Hello!". Paige beamed.

they sit on the bed together, looking at the same movie, relaxing quietly.

When Paige playfully puts her head on AJ's shoulder, they hear someone yelling. "OH! OH NIKKI! AHH NIKKI! OH SHIT!".

They hear another person.

"JOHN! OH GOD, JOHN! Mmmmm!".

Paige's head pops up as AJ and Paige both look at each other. They put the movie on mute and listen closely.

"AHH! AHH! Ahhhh! NIKKI, NIKKI BELLA!".

"OH JOHN! YES JOHN, YES! JOHN!".

They laugh hysterically. "Is that..." AJ whispered.

Paige nodded while continuing to laugh.

In between laughs AJ says, "Who knew men could holler like that?".

A smiling Paige says, "John isn't the only one. when IO used to be with Dean, he sounded like a car engine hyperventilating and moaning in a rhythm".

AJ giggled. "Wow!".

"DON'T STOP". Nikki yelled out.

"HOLY SHIT NIKKI. Your pussy's so FUCKING good! I'm getting close! I'm gonna cum!". John moaned out.

Paige and AJ continued bursting with laughter for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" AJ yelled.

Paige smirked.

The two divas were playing WWE 2k14 on the ps3.

They had previously made a bet.

Whoever won the ironman match between Dean Ambrose and John Cena (AJ being John and Paige being Dean), would have to buy the other one dinner.

This game was competitive.

"NO!". Paige shouted.

"YES!". AJ screamed.

"1. 2. 3.".

AJ had won.

"Good game babe". Paige gave AJ a side hug.

"Thanks, my British princess". AJ smiled.

"So...Where would you like to go?". Paige asks.

"I want steak".

"You're such a tom boy!". Paige cooed.

"But you love that about me!". AJ countered.

"There's no denying that". Said Paige.

Paige helped AJ up and kissed her forehead. "Let's go get some steak, because, whatever my boo wants she can get".


	3. Chapter 3

"Your turn". Paige says.

AJ starts to think of a question to ask. "Do you love me?".

That question caught Paige by surprise. AJ knew about it. She knows how Paige feels about her. Se couldn't help but overhear what she was saying to Brie. AJ kept it a secret hoping it was true and not pure bullshit.

With no hesitation Paige says, "Yes. I love you, a lot". Paige giggles.

"Close your eyes". AJ says.

Paige closes her eyes and smiles slightly. AJ pulls out a box from her pocket and holds it in her hand. "Okay. Now open".

Paige opens and her smile changes. "What is it? Just a box?".

AJ shook her head. "No silly!". AJ goes down on one knee. "Will you marry me?".

Paige gasps and start to tear up. "Y-you can't be...S-serious?".

"I am. Will be my one and only love? Will you make me the happiest girl alive?".

Paige nods, "Yeah!". Paige's voice cracks as she continues to cry. AJ puts the ring on Paige's hand and kisses her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you guys, for the awesome reviews! Keep em going! :) x "Hello?". Says Paige.

"Hey babe. It's AJ".

"Hey AJ! What's up? Is everything okay?".

"I love you".

"Aww, I love you too! You sound upset. What's wrong?". Paige says concerned.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you also that, I hope you find a girl who is better than me. A girl that will have a lot of time for you than I ever did. A girl that will treat you like a queen".

"AJ, honey...You're scaring me. What's going on?".

Silence grew on AJ's side of the phone. She didn't want to tell Paige her secret. She was in a chair and drug dealers who are also gangsters are chasing her. They wanted the last bit of CPH4. They also wanted AJ too.

"AJ, please. Please tell me what's going on! Please! AJ..." Paige pleaded.

"I love you, Paige. And I always will. Take care". AJ hung up the phone and before the bad guys could catch her, she nodded and disappeared as the rest of her became a flash drive.

"Where is she?". The cop asked.

He gets a text message. 'I AM EVERYWHERE'.

AJ moves through out time, reflecting about her and Paige. She sees Paige crying on her bed, hugging her pillow. AJ's eyes started to tear up as she smiles at Paige.

A/n: I borrowed this from the movie, 'Lucy'. Hehe. :) It's nothing like the last scene in the movie but I tried. lol.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have a 5?". Asks AJ.

"No. Do you have an 8?". Asks Paige.

AJ pauses slightly. "...No..." Says AJ.

Paige smiles. "AJ!".

The petite diva sighed. "Okay, fine! Goldfish!".

Paige giggled. "This game sucks ass doesn't it?".

"Yeah". AJ puts down her cards.

"I agree". Paige does the same.

AJ's p.o.v.

I can't get over Paige. I try to convince myself that she isn't worth it and I should find someone better, but the only girl that pops into my head IS Paige. When I saw her with that horse faced slut, Summer Rae, I wanted to kick the shit out of Summer. I seriously wanted to rip her hair off of that head of hers and kick her head off her shoulders, like I was going to score a field goal.

And when I was going to see that new Ben Affleck movie with Paige, Summer was all over the girl I'm in love with. That broke my heart.

"AJ!". Paige yelled. AJ shot her head up quickly looking at Paige. "Huh-what?".

"You're thinking really hard. I could see the wheels turning in your mind. What are you thinking about?".

"You. You and Summer. She doesn't love you, you know". Says AJ.

Paige put her head down.

AJ's eyes grew wide from what she just said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's fine. And what I need you to do is shut your mouth!".

"Excuse-". AJ said.

Paige launched herself at AJ. She smashed her lips on AJ's lips as Paige gently pushed AJ on the rug, in there hotel room. Paige straddled AJ, kissing her chin and kissing AJ's neck. "I dumped Summer. She wasn't you, AJ. Not even close". Paige whispered.

AJ felt herself melt. She kissed Paige aggressively until Tamina walked in with two boxes of pizza, starring at her two best friends. "Do I even want to know?". Asks Tamina as she's smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?". Paige asked.

"Yeah". AJ said calmly.

"I think we should break-up. It's not...It's not you, it's me. And don't get me wrong, you're a great girl. You're amazing in every way but I need to work on myself. I'm really sorry".

AJ sighed softly as she frowned. "I really hoped I was wrong. Why was I right? I just...I knew something was going to happen today. I felt it in my stomach". AJ wiped a tear from her eye.

"We can still be friends, right?".

"Yeah. of course. You didn't do anything wrong. You never cheated on me, or anything".

"I-I-I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry". Paige said stuttering nervously and saddened.

"It's not your fault. Or my fault. And when you need a friend or if you want to hangout you know where to reach me". AJ said trying her best to hide her emotions.

Paige smiled a little bit. "Thanks, AJ. I'm sorry I have to cut you off but I have to go back to work soon".

"It's okay. And Paige?".

"Yes?".

"Thank you for treating me right. Thank you for making me happy. And thank you for loving me".

"All of my love, it was all for you".

"I'll talk to you later".

"Okay. Bye". Page said softly.

"Bye, Paige".

AJ hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it. AJ put her hands on her eyes and started crying. There she was. Alone in her house that was filled with memories and her and Paige. And AJ sits...Heart broken.


End file.
